Our Sun
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: Sometimes the most simplest of gestures, can be the greatest things that we cherish.


**Hello there!**

 **Today is Gaara's birthday so I decided to write a story about him for his special day.**

 **I positively adore Gaara, so I had to write something down!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!**

* * *

It had been a year since he last saw Naruto. One year ago he was still in his horrid days of believing that no hope could ever come to him. He once thought that nothing would ever change, he'd still be the demon that fought only for himself, love solemnly only himself and no other. But all of that changed in an instance, when he battled Naruto Uzumaki.

Today was a rather special day for the redhead. It was his thirteenth birthday, but it was not only a date to mark that he was another year older. Today was also important to celebrate how much he had accomplished in such a short amount of time.

Gaara no longer wanted to kill, he no longer had that bloodlust in his teal eyes. He was wiser now, much calmer and more at peace. He had changed so much within the past year and most had taken notice right away.

While the majority of Suna still feared him and referred to him as a monster, Gaara was starting to show his new beginnings to everyone that knew him.

He now had a new goal in his life, to become the next Kazekage. It was a difficult task and one that would take patience and hark work but Gaara was determine to make that a reality no matter what it took. He had started to reach out more to his village, trying to form positive bonds with others.

No matter how small the effort it was starting to pay off. His siblings had noticed and now they were trying their best to reach out to him more. It wasn't an easy thing seeing how they had lived in fear for so many years but Gaara was really trying and he knew that if he kept working eventually his dream of acceptance would happen.

He now had friends in Konoha that he had come to care for. His efforts were really starting to show and that made him for the first time happy, that he was seen as a companion to others.

Now he stood where he was trying to come to terms that it was his birthday.

Gaara had never had a real birthday before, unless you count all those times when Shukaku reminded him that he survived another year of hatred and solitude.

He of course didn't have any knowledge of what one did on their birthday.

Was he supposed to feel something? If so what would it be?

He was pulled out of his thoughts, when his stomach announced it's discomfort. Having not eaten in the past few hours he decided to put his train of thought on hold and made his way to the kitchen only to come to an unusual sight.

His brother and sister were standing in front of him with smiles on their faces.

He raised an invisible eyebrow in confusion. What could his two older siblings possibly be doing? He was not used to seeing them like this at all. "Gaara we have something for you". His head tilted to the side in slight confusion.

"And what might that be?"

"Um...you'll see it's a surprise".

"But first you have to close your eyes".

Gaara still didn't know what they were up too, but he trusted both of them. It had taken a long time for all three of them to mend their bond as a family; and Gaara had worked so hard in earning their trust he wasn't about to prove them wrong once again.

Doing what his older brother had instructed his teal eyes where soon closed as he waited for something to happen. He could hear the shuffling of feet and other quiet noises making his curiosity grow even more. Whatever his siblings where doing he could only guess.

"Alright Gaara you can open them now".

Upon doing so, the redhead was greatly surprised. His sister was holding a cake covered with strawberries with his name on it. While his brother held a small wrapped gift in his hands.

"Surprise!"

Dumbfounded, he meerly stood there in shock. "What is this?" He eventually asked.

"Well...Temari and I wanted to do something for you. And today is a special day so what we're really trying to say is...Happy birthday Gaara".

The redhead began to feel a warmth in his chest that had not previously been there before. What was that feeling? It was starting to spread over his body, and he had to admit that he liked it.

Kankuro then handed him the wrapped gift. "It's not much but we thought that you would like it".

A present, no one had ever given him a present before. That was something definitely new. He gingerly undid the wrappings to revel a framed photograph of him and his siblings from a few weeks ago.

Gaara really didn't know what to say. It was a simple present, but the fact that his brother and sister had gone out of their way to give it to him was more than anything he could ever ask for. It was a gesture of affection and that was something Gaara never knew was possible until now.

They truly did care about him, they had always cared about him. But he had been to consumed by hatred to see that. The warmth in his chest had now increased and for the first time in a very long while Gaara found himself smiling. It was a genuine smile just for them.

"Temari, Kankuro I love you".

Both of them were very surprised to hear those words coming from their younger brother but they nodded at each other before looking back to Gaara and shocked him once more by taking him in a hug.

"And we love you".

Gaara's smile only grew as he returned the affectionate gesture. It seemed as though his future was looking a bit brighter after all, what a wonderful way to celebrate his birthday.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this!**

 **I hope that it was pleasant, please review!**

 **Happy Birthday Gaara!**

 **We love you!**


End file.
